In my earlier patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,041, I disclosed a child's rest mat comprising a foam pad capable of twice folding on itself and having a removable cover. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,662 to Handelman there is disclosed a stadium cushion having two separably joined seat cushions and a carrying case for the cushions. In Brit. patent 1,264,919 to Hudson a carryable seat cushion capable of being spread out for two or four persons is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,975 to Holbrook a tote bag convertible to blanket, poncho or pad is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,610 to Ackley a chair pad useful as a mat and portable by rolling up is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,988 to Agyagos a tote bag convertible to a dressing tent or a beach mat is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,091 to Italici a portable container handle is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,530 to Scott an exercise pad and cover therefor is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,775 to Iwata a three section cushion foldable into a pyramidal shape is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,013 to Bloom an infant's play pen/mat disclosed foldable onto itself for carrying.